


run back 2 u

by jinnieshyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be platonic or romantic, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Non-Linear Narrative, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, basically markhyuck being soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been together since the beginning. They took their first dance lessons together, facing the brunt of the multiple scoldings dealt to them by the teacher multiple times until every cell was positioned correctly for a career that might have never became a reality.They were the duo of dreams, running forward with their fingers entwined.





	run back 2 u

**Author's Note:**

> slightly tw for a mentioned panic attack, it's very vague and is over fast but just putting it out there
> 
> enjoy!!! much love to the amazing [ rare_cat_meme ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme) who is the reason this is decent and not a mess of typos

Mark and Donghyuck have been together since the beginning. They took their first dance lessons together, facing the brunt of the multiple scoldings dealt to them by the teacher multiple times until every cell was positioned correctly for a career that might have never became a reality. They were together almost every moment, their snores harmonizing after coming home at 2 am, crashing on the bed, sweaty and tired because  _ Hyuck, we have a showcase next week and my voice keeps cracking _ and  _ I’m staying with you dumbass, I don’t want you to collapse on the street. _

 

\---

 

They took comfort from each other, Mark letting Donghyuck wrap his arms around him despite his upbringing where he was always told to keep his hands to himself. Their two bunks were useless, why would Mark Lee have the energy to climb the ladder after practicing for several hours? They normally end up on the lower bunk, the sheets splayed over two resting figures. Their legs are tangled and Donghyuck has an arm over Mark’s chest. The lines of stress are gone for now, the worries of the future receding so that they can be normal teenagers for a few hours, if nothing else. 

 

\---

 

Sometimes, Mark feels homesick for a place far away, somewhere Donghyuck only has snippets of from the pictures Mark shows off and his vague descriptions of a time before. Donghyuck feels homesick too; he sheds tears when he calls his mom, but it’s not the same, he supposes. There is a difference between barely recalling the taste of your mother’s cooking and receiving boxes of kimchi and snacks every few months. So Donghyuck holds him, silently, as Mark reminisces about an easier time. He gently coaxes him with McDonalds,  _ because goddammit they can have a cheat day from their stupid diet _ , and Mark accepts it. They spend the night watching American sitcoms and laughing at their stupidity, even though Donghyuck only really laughs because Mark is laughing (he doesn’t know the intricacies). And when Mark launches in nostalgic ranting about friends he hasn’t talked to in over a year, Donghyuck smiles stupidly with him, indulging him with questions.

 

\---

 

Mark’s debut was bittersweet. It happened about three years after and Donghyuck was so happy. So glad that his other half was getting what he deserved, but what now? He was gone for months, practicing with the other hyungs. It was so hard to return back to a cold room, devoid of life as Mark wasted away in the company building, never returning to the room they shared in the dorms. It’s pathetic, he thinks, the way he spends his time wasting away waiting for someone who would have obviously debuted before him. Mark Lee, the one with boyish charm, impeccable dancing, sweet singing, and one the best rappers SM has had. He climbed up to the unused top bunk, pristine and untouched as Mark had not slept in it for ages. He wrapped the covers around himself and drifted off, and if a sixteen-year-old boy dropped by for the first time in weeks, he didn’t say anything about the occupation of his space. He just picked up a pencil and a piece of paper, scribbled, then curled up, tugging the mess of blankets on the lower bunk over his body. He was gone before daylight the next day.

 

_ hyuckie, _

 

_ don’t forget to rest and eat, i’ll see you soon. sleep well! _

 

_ mark hyung  _ ♡

 

\---

 

NCT 127 was gearing up for debut, and the two of them spent all of their time with the hyungs, practicing, recording, and tweaking. It was weird in a way. When they entered the company, they learned together, finding the empty practice rooms at three a.m., perfecting the art of sneaking out successfully (with some help from a few certain sunbaes and other trainees.) Donghyuck actually helped Mark with things like slang, and Korean culture, and all of the memes he needed to know so he could at least try to fit in with the kids at school. But now, Mark was suddenly the expert in everything: how to record music for an album, what to do during variety shows, and later on, the in’s and out’s of the music shows. He knew what to order at the MBC canteen and the where to stop and...god it was overwhelming to be the useless baby in front of his best friend.  _ Yuta-hyung is in the same position _ , Donghyuck tried to convince himself, but the feeling of being left behind would not leave.

 

“Haechan-ah, what does this mean?” Mark asked, pointing at a hanja on a random Naver article. Donghyuck’s first reaction would have been to look at him weirdly for the usage of his stage name, but he noticed the personal camera Jaehyun was pointing at them. This was his life now, he signed up for this. 

 

He looked over and said, “This means...I have no idea, ask Yuta-hyung.” He lightly punched Mark, the playful smile returning.  _ Well, _ Donghyuck thought.  _ he wasn’t good at everything. _

 

\---

 

Donghyuck was on his back, laying on his bed at 11pm, exhausted from the day’s schedules. They just came back with Limitless and he was just scrolling through the comments.

 

**_liv_ **

**_@marksangel_ **

_ did yall see haechan’s styling? ugly af. his voice sounds really weird too, messes up the whole group _

 

Despite the mostly positive comments and all of the angry replies that made a slight smile appear on his face, he could still feel his heart sinking. He exited out of the app and played music to clear his mind, but the tweet’s words could not be drowned out by the voice of Michael Jackson flowing through his ears. The characters bounced around his mind, unwilling to leave. Unable to ignore the screaming from his brain, he stuffed himself in his pillow, trying to force his thoughts to move to a happier topic. Donghyuck muttered under his breath, anything, anything, anything.  _ Ice cream. Baby ducks. Avengers. Michael Jackson.  _

 

Mark walked into his shared room, expecting a teasing smile and maybe a light insult. He was greeted with the sight of Donghyuck’s face stuffed into a pillow, his body curling up around him and  _ holy crap he was trembling.  _ “Hyuck, Hyuckie,” Mark whispered softly. “Lee Donghyuck!” He quickly moved to the bed and rubbed Donghyuck’s back. “Breathe. Do you want me to call Taeyong-hyung? Anyone else? What’s wrong?”

 

Donghyuck tried to compose himself. “Nothing, nothing is wrong. Just feeling weird because of some sad cat videos.”

 

“Hyuck, you only get like this when someone says something, you ridiculous people pleaser.” Mark tried for a smile. “You were looking at Twitter, weren’t you?”

 

Donghyuck didn’t need to confirm. “Most of them were great, fans really like the new album. They’re calling it the best of the year, and it’s only January.” He let out a watery chuckle and turned back into the bed. “I could maybe use cuddles, though.” he mumbled sheepishly.

 

Mark climbed into the bed and drew Donghyuck close, arms wrapping around his waist. “It doesn’t matter what anyone says, unless they’re me.” He traced comforting patterns along his face and torso. 

 

“Someone’s arrogant.” Donghyuck smiled softly, the redness of his eyes receding.

 

“Nope,” Mark poked his stomach. “I know you best.”

 

\---

 

Mark is on his sixth coffee of the day, and he doesn’t even like the bitter liquid unless it’s diluted with layers of sugar, cream, milk, and flavoring. Jaemin would call him a coward, but he doesn’t care. There is a reason why Starbucks is his guilty pleasure. It’s 1:30 am and he’s sitting in the SM studio reserved for him and Taeyong. The lights are dim, and he can barely see the scribbles that litter his ratty notebook. Mark has been up since five, and chances are, he won’t sleep until three...again.  Frustrated, he tweets on the NCT account. It’s something about some meme he saw of the members. Immediately, the replies flood in.  _ Mark, go to sleep!! Mark, why are you awake? OMG I LOVE YOU, BUT PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!!  _ NCTzens are cute, always worrying about them when he knows they constantly stay up for broadcasts, comebacks, and to work. 

 

His phone lights up, the sound of a notification ringing throughout the room. It’s their manager, and Mark leaves empty words of reassurance.  _ Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll be back at the dorms in 30 mins. _ They both know that it’s a lie; Mark has spent days in the studio, only taking naps occasionally on the short brown couch in the corner. There have been numerous times that one of the managers comes in to wake him up, so he can make it back to the dorms before the other members wake up, especially if he has Dream schedules. Mark may be barely older than them, but he still is the hyung. He doesn't like to show them his exhaustion. Call him idealistic, because he's pretty sure they all know, but don't mention it out of courtesy. Some of the hyungs know, and the others have inklings as to where he spends his nights. Sometimes Taeyong joins him, and Johnny knows because he's done the same for over a decade. 

 

He lingers in his thoughts for a while, it could have been seconds or minutes or hours, but he feels so drained. So damn empty, like he's a shell of himself. Mark supposes this is what all of the regular adults feel like. He often hears stories floating around in the dressing rooms as the staff exchange tidbits from their lives. He always thought that it would be taxes and annoying bosses that created this constant pressure that was eating at him from within, but instead, it was himself. No one said he had to be Dream’s “leader” and no one told him that he had to become an idol, but he knows that the others depend on him. 

 

He doesn’t depend on anyone. 

 

“Hi, dumbass. You should probably get some sleep.” Mark looks up and sees him, holding a giant container of ramen and two pairs of chopsticks. His hair is sticking up in weird places and his eyes look sunken and tired, like he just dragged himself out of bed. 

 

“Donghyuck? I thought you went to bed ages ago? You didn’t respond to Renjun’s message.”

 

“Dude. I literally just woke up. And I've sleeping for nine hours and it's 3 am and what the actual fuck are you doing here?” He says almost amicably, but his eyes bore into Mark as if he is an angry parent. “You know, part of being an idol is being able to perform and having good looks, so how on earth are you going to do that if you’re half dead and have dark circles the size of tennis balls?” He walks over to Mark with a sickeningly sweet smile and then pinches him.

 

“OW! What the hell was that for, Hyuckie?” Mark winces in pain.

 

“It’s for being an actual idiot. Here, eat the ramen before I shove it in your mouth.” 

 

Mark takes one of the chopsticks and nearly collapses at the taste. The warm noodles he has the only thing he eaten warm this whole week, his weak diet mostly consisting of cold kimchi fried rice. He sinks into the chair subconsciously with delight. 

 

“Eat, you big baby. And feel bad for me, ‘cause I have to carry your dumb ass to bed.”

 

“...I’m your hyung, treat me with some respect.”

 

\---

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Mark asked, sliding next to Donghyuck on the couch. 

 

“Nothing.” Donghyuck mumbled, and moved away. He wasn’t doing anything much, just scrolling through his phone.  _ Weird.  _ Mark thought.  _ Donghyuck was normally receptive to what he did, and he definitely didn’t ignore him regularly.  _

 

“Hyuckie, are you okay? Do you want to raid the fridge or something? Watch crappy dramas? YouTube?” Mark asked, concerned.

 

Donghyuck didn’t look up. With a nonchalant expression, he replied, “You know, you can do that with Jungwoo-hyung too. Why not Lucas-hyung or someone?”

 

Mark looked at him quizzically. “Lucas is practicing for his debut in China...and I’m pretty sure that Jungwoo-hyung is at a photoshoot. Why would I hang out with them?”

 

“You always do.” He remembers the countless movie nights that Mark has missed and the numerous Mario tournaments. Everytime, he has some cheap excuse about Lucas or Jungwoo or Jaehyun. Her tries to not let it affect him, but the cracks are already there. Donghyuck got up and walked into his room that he shared with Mark, slamming the door. “Have fun, Mark-hyung,” he muttered. 

  
  


“Hey, Donghyuck-ah, open the door. I don’t know why you’re mad at me, but can you please open the door?” Mark banged on the locked door. Silence followed, the cold feeling of rejection washing over him. He dragged himself back to the couch and curled up in a corner, haunted with horrifying scenarios playing through his mind. “What if Donghyuck left? What if the other members hate him?” He fell asleep to the erratic beat of his own heart.

  
  
  


“Hey hyung, have you seen Donghyuck?” Mark asked Taeyong. 

 

“No? Last time I checked, he said he was going to practice some runs, but that was nearly seven hours ago. Maybe ask one of the Dreamies?” Taeyong replied, slightly concerned. 

 

“Nope, sorry hyung. The three of us are on a 00 line date—Injunnie, Jeno, say hi!—and we asked Hyuckie, but he said he was busy.”

 

“Sorry hyung, Lele and I haven’t seen him.”

 

Well, shit. Mark had to find a Lee Donghyuck.

  
  


Donghyuck played the music for the millionth time that day. He hadn’t eaten in hours and sweat poured out of every pore. His cheeks were flushed the color of blood and the mirror was fogged. He asked Leeteuk for Super Junior’s practice room, because they were touring and he obliged, not thinking much of it.  _ One and two e and a three ddak ddak ddak _ . The same moves repeated over and over and over and over—how long? How long before the fans forgot and the members forgot? 

 

He stared at himself in the blurry mirror, tracing his skin and moles.  _ Blemishes, they say. Makeup to cover, technology to cover. White, clear, pretty, handsome. Visual. Dark, spotted, ugly, unsightly. Failure. _

 

Disgusting.

 

He tried to do vocal practice earlier but the sound was too terrifying and consuming. The weirdness of it all, the way it didn’t mix well with the others...He was not meant to be an idol, obviously. He couldn’t sing as well, dance as well, couldn’t rap, and looks? What a joke.

 

Every movement was repeated as the music went on again and again. His hands started to feel like bricks and his legs shook with pain. His head spun with dizziness as he crumpled to the floor. He didn’t know when he started crying but there was no mistaking the hot tears streaking his cheeks. His nails dug into his arms, creating red marks.  _ Worthless. _ It wasn’t long before he passed into sleep, exhausted.

  
  
  


Mark searched the buildings frantically, losing his sense of direction despite Johnny’s numerous attempts to make him calm down. He ran through the various practice studios, offices, meeting rooms, and administrative buildings looking for him and even put out a message in the SMTOWN group chat the was rarely used.

 

**me**

has anyone seen donghyuck? we can’t find him

 

**minseok hyung**

no, sorry. I’ll ask the other members

 

**leeteuk hyung**

hyuck asked if he could use the old suju rooms….maybe check there?

 

Mark doubled back and ran back toward the practice rooms. He didn’t check the old basement rooms that were rarely used. “No one, no one, no one…..shit, this one is locked.” He could still hear the music playing inside. “Hyuck, Hyuck, Lee Donghyuck, open the door!” he yelled while banging on the door. “Please open the door!” 

 

Johnny rushed in. “I got the key.” They pushed the door open and turned on the lights of the practice room. A small figure was on the floor, looking weak and tired.

 

Mark ran first, followed by Johnny, to Donghyuck. His eyelids were closed, and his expression looked peaceful, but his eyes were puffy. The streaks of tears were still present on his cheeks. Mark ran his hands over Donghyuck’s face, as if it would comfort him. 

 

“Mark, I don’t think we should wake him,” Johnny said, concerned. “He’s probably exhausted.”

 

Mark nodded mutely. Johnny cleaned up the practice room while Mark sat numbly. 

 

“Mark, can you help me carry him? I’ll call Taeil-hyung; he can pick us up.”

 

Mark gently wrapped his arms around Donghyuck along with Johnny. They exited through the back door in order to avoid bystanders and sasaengs. Mark kept his head down, trying to ignore the sympathetic glances thrown at them from the staff, who were all too used to seeing idols and trainees pass out while practicing. 

 

Taeil turned around from the driver's seat. “I hope he's okay. Taeyong is going to have an aneurysm.” He sighed and started the car. “Was he overworking himself? Normally, we don’t have a problem with Hyuckie; he knows how to be healthy.” A worried crease was apparent on his forehead. 

 

Mark ignored him, too worried about Donghyuck to process anything. He repeatedly strokes Donghyuck’s hair, muttering under his breath. Johnny answers instead, “We found him passed out on the floor, and he’s been gone for hours, hyung. I think he was upset. He looks like he’s been crying, hyung. He’s also ignored Mark more than usual, and he’s being weird. I though he was just having a bad day.”

 

Taeil looked serious now. “Then it’s probably best that we talk to him, not Mark. And let’s try not to involve others until we talk to Donghyuck first, with Taeyong.”

 

Mark was indignant. “Hyuck’s my best friend. If he opens up to anyone, it would be me,” he whispered harshly. 

 

“Exactly why we’re speaking with him, not you.” Taeil replied. “Mark,” he starts, sympathetically. “Is there anything that could have caused Donghyuck to feel this way? Has he told you anything? Have  _ you _ done anything? Any of the other members? Think it over; we need to know what the root cause is. Anyway, get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

 

“Okay,” Mark replied, still unhappy but accepting. “Whatever is best for him, is fine with me.” He paused briefly, glancing down at Donghyuck. “Can you tell him that he can tell me anything, hyung? I don’t want him to feel weird around me. I don’t think I did anything.”

 

\---

 

Donghyuck walked into the studio, head down, but still bearing two packs of Mark’s favorite snacks. Mark was deep in thought, hunched over his music equipment. “Hey, hyung,” Donghyuck said in a small voice. “I’m…” He looked away. “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have been that snappy.”

 

Mark looked over and immediately shook his head. “No, no. Hyuckie, if anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I, uh, kinda thought over what you said to me that day.”

 

Donghyuck grimaced with regret. “I, uh,” He could not form words. 

 

Mark reassured him. “No, I realized how much I played you off over the last couple of week. I think I’ve skipped all of the Dream movie nights in the last two months….” He trailed off, reflecting. “It’s not an excuse, but I feel like I’ve blown you off because I know you so well. Do you know what I mean? I’m sorry I took you for granted.”

 

Donghyuck looked startled, like he didn’t know how to respond. 

 

Mark got up and grabbed Donghyuck’s hand. “Come on, we have to do something together now.” He turned back towards him. “Dude, you look like a fish, seriously, let’s go.” He gave a small, but slightly weak smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. When Donghyuck coughed up next to him though, he became serious, “But honestly, Hyuckie, you can tell me anything, you know that right.”

 

Donghyuck turned sharply toward him and shakily replied, “Yeah…”

 

“I know you already talked with the hyungs, but I know that wasn’t just plain extra practice. You’re not the type to throw yourself away like that on accident. I’m not going to push you right now, but I’m always here.” Mark threw an arm around Donghyuck’s waist in a casual manner. It was unlike him to show physical affection, but he pulled Donghyuck in as they walked. Donghyuck looked the other way, slightly insecure and ashamed, but leaned into Mark subconsciously.

 

\---

 

It was a bad day; Mark had noticed. There was just something off about the way Donghyuck carried himself throughout the day. It was the little things: his slumped posture, forced smile, the small shifts away when the members tried to show some interest. After the dance practice, he pulled Donghyuck aside. “Do you want to talk?” he asked with a genuinely concerned expression. ‘I’m here, Hyuckie.”

 

Donghyuck looked away slightly, contemplating. “Yeah…” he hesitated. “But not now, okay?”

 

Relief washed over Mark’s face. “Whenever is fine, Hyuck. Just remember that whenever you need to tell me anything.”

 

Donghyuck nodded, then turned away to catch up with the other members. “Later.”

  
  
  


“Hey hyung, are you free?” Donghyuck stood at the doorway of the studio room, his eyes shifty and nervous. 

 

Mark looked up and gave a soft smile to reassure him. “Let’s sit on the couch, Donghyuck-ah.” They slumped onto the ratty couch. Donghyuck shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to start. “It’s fine,” Mark said softly. “Take your time and say what you want to.”

 

“I have been...I have been dealing with some issues, I guess. Some mental issues and I just don’t feel good all the time. Remember how I kinda snapped at you and then,” Donghyuck looked ashamed. “overworked myself? I was having a bad day, and I’m having one today too. It just feels like all the life has been sucked out of me and I want to cry but there’s no tears left.” Donghyuck’s voice steadily got louder until his eyes started to get glossy. But suddenly, his voice drops and he sounds so, so broken. “I don’t know what to do hyung,” he confides. “I love this job and the fans and the member but I feel tired, exhausted even.” 

 

Mark rubbed his back soothingly. “You can to me, always, remember that, Donghyuck-ah.”

 

He nodded and continued, “The stylist noonas have been bugging me because I have horrible dark circles but I just can’t sleep. It’s affecting my work and I can’t let it do that. Even my singing is worse and my dancing isn’t as sharp.” He looks distraught at this point and is shaking.

 

“Shh, shh,” Mark said softly. “Breathe.”

 

Donghyuck sniffled. His eyes were red and glossy, but he looked relieved, as if a burden was slightly lifted. “Uhh...‘m tired, hyung. I don’t want to talk anymore, so you can ask me questions later.” His eyes pleaded.

 

Mark pulled him closer. “Let’s cuddle for a bit, ‘Hyuckie. You need the rest.”

 

\---

 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Donghyuck screams across the room. “YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR ME, DON’T YOU?” 

 

Mark speaks sternly. “I’m just trying to help you! Why can’t you see that?” 

 

Donghyuck fumes. “Because you don’t think things through, idiot. You go on advising me, which by the way, I didn’t fucking ask for.” 

 

“You know what? Fine. Be a brat.” Mark marches away, arms crossed. 

 

The days that follow are painful, not just for the two involved. All of the members can feel the impact of one of their core bonds being strained. 

 

It's weird to not hear their constant bickering because they are completely silent. Awkward silences follow them to schedules, accompanied by thinly concealed glares. When they do speak, the words are sharp and biting, aimed to hurt each other.

 

It's not until Johnny drags them both into an empty meeting room that they regain some sense of civility. “You guys are affecting the rest of the group,” Johnny starts, serious. “I don't care what you guys are fighting about, but you two really need to get your shit together before the company catches on. Fans are already noticing.”

 

They sit in silence for a while, their eyes barely glossing over the other before returning to the wall. Mark breaks the silence first, in an attempt to be mature. “So maybe we should talk this out.”

 

“Only if you get that stick out of your ass.”

 

“Donghyuck, please. I’m serious.” Mark sighs, pained. “We really should get this sorted out.”

 

Donghyuck grudgingly meets Mark’s eyes. “Fine.”

 

Mark goes first, softly and barely audible. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I really shouldn’t have meddled in your business. I should let you make your own decisions.” His eyes soften with worry. “But you know, I am just worried. I just...don’t want you to get hurt. Just-”

 

Donghyuck interrupts, “I know you we’re just looking out for me, and I’m sorry I snapped. But, you know hyung, I know how to take care of myself.” He shoots him a bittersweet smile. “I’m sorry I went out without telling anyone, and in my defense, I left a note and a text. But it gets too much sometimes, being around you guys. Y’all are my family and my coworkers...how odd is that combination?” He asks sarcastically. “I just needed to get away from SM and being an idol for a few hours.”

 

Mark stills, but quickly recovers. “I understand.” His expression softens and now he’s looking at him almost sympathetically. “But just…let someone know next time, okay?”

 

“Of course, you ahjussi. You sound like a dad.” 

 

“No I don’t, brat!”

 

\--

 

“Hyung, I think I need to see a therapist.” The manager looked at him with pity and defeat. “I’ll bring it up with management.” 

 

Donghyuck nodded and turned back towards the practice rooms; they had a performance in a few days, after all. 

 

A few hours later, his phone beeped with an alert.  _ SM approved; first appointment on Saturday. _

 

Mark’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Hyuckie, want to see that new movie on Saturday? We’re free that afternoon, right?”

 

“I, uh, I’m busy.” Donghyuck said quietly. “I have an appointment.”

 

“Ohh,” Mark nodded in understanding. “Check-up?” 

 

“No, actually.” He looked Mark straight in the eye. “I asked to see a therapist.” 

 

Mark smiled encouragingly. “It’s going to go great. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Mmm,” Donghyuck hummed in thought. “Hyung, would you be willing to come with me?”

 

“Me?” Mark looked unsure. “I don’t have any experience or anything that could help you. Maybe one of the older hyungs would be better?” 

 

“No, I trust you the most. Please.” 

 

“Okay, then.”

  
  
  


“Holy crap, I don’t think I can do this.” His hands were clammy as they sat in the waiting room of the small lobby. “What if someone sees? Lee Donghyuck, NCT, crazy? I can already see the Dispatch headline.”

 

“You’re not crazy, and no one is going to hate you for getting help.” Mark squeezes his hand. “Go on, it will be fine.”

 

\--

 

“Closer,” Donghyuck mumbles. It’s a lazy morning and they’re both curled up in the sheets of Mark’s bed. Their limbs are tangles and it’s hard to notice where they end and start. They’re just together. Donghyuck nudges his head into the crook of Mark’s neck. “Thanks,” he mumbles. 

 

“What?” Mark asks.

 

“Nothing, just that you should stay longer.”

 

Mark chuckles. “As long as you want.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me! 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jinnieshyun)  
>   
> [cc!](curiouscat.me/jinnieshyun)  
> 


End file.
